Guild Raid:Season8/Info
Duration: Dec. 20, 20:00 PST - Dec. 30, 19:59 PST Schedule ''Disclaimer: Reward dates might change depending on circumstances during the Season. Please stay updated for any possible changes.'' Dev Diary Here are the changes we have made for Season 8: *Selection of Guardians **Guilds can only equip guardians of and element during this season. Players are encouraged to form mono element squads of and element, which will be effective against the Guardians’ element. *Rates up for Elite Monsters **The spawn rate of and Elite monsters has been increased. *Event Bazaar Guild Relic **Exchange units from Event Bazaar using Guild Relic! ***Past Season Guild Raid Trophy units - 20,000 Guild Relics. ***Global Exclusive Elemental Elgifs (Aeterno Lv.2) - 10,000 Guild Relics. **More exclusive rewards will be added in Event Bazaar periodically. **Guild Relic is currently obtainable from Season and Anniversary Mystery Chests. ***Look out for alternative ways to receive the Guild Relic in our future events! *New Solo Event Quests **Search and defeat Elite Inferno Golems & Elite Thunder Golems to receive an Anniversary Mystery Chest! **Complete both event quests in a match and receive an Anniversary Summon Ticket! *New Anniversary Mystery Chests **Stand a chance to get 20,000 Guild Relics, past season Trophy’s units, Global Exclusive Elgifs, Guild Raid Elemental Spheres and more! **Get Premium Anniversary Mystery Chest with double chance of receiving 20,000 Guild Relics and past season Trophy’s units! **Premium and Anniversary Mystery Chest contains a guaranteed amount of 500 and 250 Guild Relics respectively! **Anniversary Mystery Chests are exchangeable in Guild Exchange Hall from Nov. 22, 04:00 PST ~ Dec. 16, 15:59 PST. Rewards The Top 10 Guilds of Season 8 will receive an exclusive alternate art version of , , and Miracle Aegis Elgif! Starting from this season, Guild Relic will be included in the Season Mystery Chests too! Check out below for the Starpyre Lancer Zeis's Alternate Art, Jubilee Orb Sphere, and the Miracle Aegis Elgif! ---- Type: Spark Effects: *40% boost to all parameters, greatly boosts Spark damage 150% and BC, HC drop rate 75% & greatly restores HP each turn 3000-3500HP. *Adds considerably reduces damage 15% from all types for 1 turn effect to SBB & boosts Spark damage 50% when HP is full in Guild Raid. Miraculous Aegi Elgif *35% boost to all parameters, considerably boosts elemental damage 75%, negates elemental damage & boosts BC, HC drop rate 25% when attacking. Ranking Rewards Top Rewards from each respective chest: *Platinum Chest (Top 10) : Zeis Alternate Art + Jubilee Orb sphere + Miracle Aegis Elgif + 10,000 Guild Relics *Platinum Chest (Rank 11 - 1.5%) : Jubilee Orb sphere + Miracle Aegis Elgif + 8,000 Guild Relics *Gold Chest (>1.5% - 5%) : Miracle Aegis Elgif + Chance to get Distilled Ether + 6,000 Guild Relics *Gold Chest (>5% - 10%) : Global Exclusive Elemental Elgif + 4,000 Guild Relics *Silver Chest (>10% - 50%) : Chance to get Global Exclusive Elemental Elgif + 2,000 to 3,000 Guild Relics *Bronze Chest (>50%) : Chance to get 1 gem + 500 to 1,000 Guild Relics